That Accent
by TVCrazed
Summary: "What are you thinking about? You're smiling." "Our kids" Jemma's accent leads Skye to some startling thoughts.


**Here's some Skimmons from a prompt I received. First posted on my Tumblr.**

 **Prompt: Biology**

 **Given by: Biowar008**

* * *

 **That Accent**

Skye has no idea what Jemma is saying. Since they are in the lab and Jemma seems very excited, she's sure it has to do with biochemistry. She's also aware that she probably has a smile on her face as she nods along to whatever Jemma is talking about.

Jemma's so cute. She's loves this Jemma. Well, she loves every Jemma—brilliant Jemma, dorky Jemma, annoying morning person Jemma, sleepy zombie walker Jemma. There's a lot to love about Jemma, but excited, biochemist Jemma is a favorite. Even though Skye has absolutely no idea what Jemma is talking about– something about antibody reactions– she loves hearing this Jemma talk. That accent. Excited Jemma's English accent thickens, Skye thinks. And that coupled with biochemist Jemma's fast talking does something to Skye.

They've been dating for almost four months. Which is a nice record for Skye. She doesn't count Miles. Not anymore. Looking back, their relationship was one of convenience, expectation, and a bit of hero worship. Nothing like what she has with Jemma. And hopes to have. She sees a future with Jemma. Even if it will be one surrounded by missions, 0-8-4s, and icers.

Jemma's rushing around the lab now and Skye watches on and catches bits and pieces of that accent. Jemma's kind of rambling now, but it doesn't matter because she's in her element. And it's another part of Jemma she loves. Skye wonders if Jemma'll ramble through their wedding vows as she completely ignores the words that she worked hard to craft that are written on the crumpled piece of paper in her hand. Wait, what? And jeez what is she supposed to do when their kids get that accent. What?

"Skye, hello? You're not even listening," Jemma says as she waves her hand in the hackers face.

"Yes, I heard," Skye answers as she still tries to work out where those recent thoughts came from.

"No, you didn't. What are thinking about? You're smiling."

"Our kids," Skye says automatically. Two pairs of eyes widen at Skye's answer. Skye tries to clear her throat. "I, uh, I gotta go check some things." Skye makes as hasty an exit as one can make while pretending not to rush out of a room.

Skye can't get to her bunk fast enough. Both Fitz and Coulson try to talk to her, but she's on a mission. To hide out in her room under her covers. Some agent she is. Skye practically barrels into her bunk door and slips inside the crack large enough for her body and no wider. She pushes the door closed with her back and leans against it.

"What?" Skye says to herself outraged.

A knock from the other side of the door makes her jump. "Skye."

It's Jemma. And Skye does the only logical thing someone in her situation would do. She jumps into her bed and pulls the covers over her head and turns away from the door.

"Skye, I know you're in there. Can I come in?" After no response, Jemma continues. "You don't have to be embarrassed. I've thought about it too. Little, smart, hackers obsessed with hula dancing trinkets. It's okay."

Skye can't help but reply. "Come in." She turns toward the door.

Jemma slips through the door. "Hi."

"You really thought that?"

Jemma sits on the bed. "Yes." The two sit in silence for a moment as Skye processes. Jemma breaks the silence. "What were you thinking about? I mean if you don't mind me asking. You don't have to tell me," Jemma rambles.

"How I'd be a goner if our kids inherit your accent."

Jemma laughs.

"See, it's stupid," Skye tries to turn away from her girlfriend, but Jemma stops her.

"It's not stupid. I'm not laughing because of that."

"Then why?"

"Well, accents and speech patterns aren't hereditary. They're learned by your environment. So I think you'll be safe."

"Not really. Because they'll sound like you, me, Fitz, Coulson, and May." The two laugh.

* * *

 **So that's the end of this one. I hope you guys liked it.**

 **I've started taking prompts for drabbles/short fics on Tumblr. So if you want you can message me on there with a ship and prompt and I'll try to do it. I'm not sure if I'm gonna put all the fics requested on here so Tumblr's your best bet if you want to read more shorts (some are already up. Charmed, Skimmons, Clexa).**

 **And you can always message me here or there if you just want to talk about writing or anything I guess. I love talking with you guys.**

 **Thanks.**

 **TVCrazed.**


End file.
